


Snippets from AnimalShip

by enma



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces from an as yet unwritten tale where the crew can change into animals at will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, these are bits from AnimalShip (yeah I know, crappy title) that I haven't actually written yet. I am hoping that uploading them here will make me more interested in writing it.

Revenge.

Hours later, Simon was curled up, fast asleep on the couch near the infirmary. It was the cutest thing Kaylee had ever seen. An evil grin adorned her face as she readied the bucket of ice cold water. 

Hiding.

"What the hell are you doing in my bunk?!"  
The cat's two blue eyes peered up at Mal from beneath his bed.  
"Hiding from Kaylee."

Fleeing.

An enraged shriek echoed along the corridor, followed by Simon at top speed.  
"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap."  
Where could he hide?

Oh dear.

They watched in horrified fascination as Kaylee finished drinking from the bottle. Simon looked at River, and she looked back.  
"I think you should run."

Accident.

Kaylee popped her head round the door and smiled at the two occupied with arguing over a notepad. Then she spotted a bottle of her brew sitting not far from them.   
"Oooo, are we drinking? Cool!"

Idea.

They had decided to 'tweak' some of Kaylee's engine-brewed alcohol. Nothing dangerous, just something that would keep Jayne away from the stuff for a while. And maybe keep him quiet too.

Plot.

"I think it's time we taught Jayne a lesson, don't you?"  
Simon turned to face a grinning River, who sat on the infirmary counter swinging her feet.  
"What did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was sitting in the infirmary going through his notes, when two paws and a snout insinuated themselves onto his lap.  
"I'm too busy to play right now, Mal."  
"Awwww."

 

"Quit starin'."  
Jayne glared at River who blinked huge brown eyes at him. Owls couldn't smile, but if they could, she'd be struggling to hide a wicked smirk.

 

"Book, where's Kaylee?"  
"Hiding. It's River's feeding time."

The was nothing stranger than seeing a snake curl up on silken cushions with a hamster and not fear for the tiny critter's life.   
Book smiled and left the shuttle. Good thing Inara had been fed the day before. 

 

Mal scratched behind one ear and huffed. Damn Jayne and his damn fleas. He had a meeting with Badger in an hour and it was going to be murder trying to sit still.


	3. Chapter 3

The Alliance search team finally disembarked from Serenity and the crew collectively relaxed. Then winced as Simon pulled his claws free of Mal's skin.  
"Sorry."  
Mal grinned wryly, "No worries Doc."  
Badly stifled snickers came from behind them.  
Mal turned a glare on a seemingly guiltless merc. "Bizui. Or next time you're holding the kitty."

Kaylee frowned as she watched Simon shudder over the infirmary sink.  
"You okay Simon?"  
His stomach finally settling, Simon smiled weakly, "Hairball."  
"Oh." Ewwwwww.

"BOOK!BOOK!HEEEEELP!!"   
A tiny tan furball skidded round the doorway and dashed towards the graying howler monkey.   
"Kaylee?"

**Author's Note:**

> Simon - 'Snow Leopard' coloured Ashera  
> Kaylee - Long haired Syrian hamster  
> Mal - Brown Alaskan wolf  
> River - Elf Owl  
> Inara - Eastern Coral snake  
> Book - Howler Monkey  
> Wash - Parrot  
> Jayne - Brown Bear


End file.
